goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Coco(trinity's character)
Coco is character of goanimate made by trinity hayes. he have childlike/chibi appearance. but he has brown hair, cat ears, pink eyes. but he doesn't have a mouth and eyebrows. He wears a yellow shirt, light green pants, white shoes. and has a star on his forehead and blush. but wears different outfits, peach is usually one of troublemakers. peach is downright girly. He rarely gets in trouble. he's best friend and side kick of peach and yummy. Bio Name: coco Age: 18 Birthday: January 25th, 1996 Gender: male Hair color: blonde Hometown: Japan Nationally: Japanese Species: Seishin no neko Voice: shy girl(baby) ivy(normal), misaki(Japanese voice) Yummy(best friend/sidekick) Peach(best friend) Height: Only Short 4'1 that make him look like a child Weight: Chubby Eye color: Light sky blue, pink, black(other versions) Friends: Barney the Purple Dinosaur, dora the explorer, Baby Bop PJ, Caillou, wiggles, his teachers, yummy, coco, peach, Eric Tornado, Brian Smith, Catherine Smith, Lacy Stewart, calebcomedian, HeroesyesVillianNo, saybrooker, my little pony friend, my little pony world, IlikeCaroline0204, VipeWorld Hegdehog, lila201, princess matilda and fluttergirl, dora, Many more Favorite Tv shows: Everything who is baby shows and kiddie shows include Barney, Dora, The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Thomas and Friends, My little pony, Rugrats, luckey stars,Gakuen Alice, Kirarin Revolution, Cardcaptor Sakura ,Kamichama Karin, Pita ten, Shugo chara, Fruits Basket, Mirumo de pon , Mermaid Melody ,Bottled Fairy other baby/kiddie/anime shows Galaxy Angel, Azumanga Daioh, Doki Doki School Hours, Lucky Star, Pani Poni Dash, Pokemon, ouran high school . Least Favorite tv shows: Anything who is not baby shows and kiddie or anime shows. Favorite Food: bento, sushi, ramen, Taiyaki, octopus, dango, onigiri, donuts, ice cream, fish, other Japanese food Favorite junk food: chips, chocolate Favorite Subjects: All Favorie colors: pink, yellow, blue, green, orange, white, purple, red. Favorite animals: Cats, Dogs, Bunnies, mice, Dolphins, Fishes, goldfish, other animals. Favorite insects: Butterflies, Dragonflies, ladybugs, beetles, Caterpillar, Grasshopper, bees. Likes: Baby shows, video games, watching tv, his girlfriend other things, Kids show, books, computers, clean places, other good things, his pet rabbit, girls, ponies, cute things, princess matilda and Fluttergirl, calebcomedian, anime, cute/romance/funny/kids anime. Favorite favorite character: Fluttergirl, Princess matilda, fluttershy, pinkie pie, twilight sparkles, rainbow dash, rarity, applejack, dora the explorer, other characters Favorite users: calebcomedian, HeroesyesVillianNo, saybrooker, my little pony friend, my little pony world, IlikeCaroline0204, VipeWorld Hegdehog, lila201, princess matilda and fluttergirl, dora Favorite songs: Pop, anime theme songs Dislikes: Getting grounded, meanies, anything who is not baby/kiddie shows, bad foods, Being mistaken for girl, getting beaten up, Baby shows getting killed, getting in trouble at school, getting in trouble at public places, dirty places, brocci . Coco is a reincarnation of Idaina Unmei's favorite general, Konpanion. Konpanion was also a seishin no neko. Category:Males Category:Lil Peepz (Charcters) Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Childlike Category:Childish people Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Nekos Category:Cute characters Category:Short people Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Living Characters Category:Non troublemakers Category:Popular Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Secondary Protagonists Category:New characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Trinity Hayes's Characters Category:Anime fans Category:Anime freaks Category:Anime lovers Category:Magicial boys Category:Princes Category:Princess Matilda And Fluttergirl fans Category:Girly Punks Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Troublemaker Category:Anti-Criminals Category:Anti-Decepticons Category:Unhuman Species Category:Non Humans Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:January Births Category:Good Users